


Close to Home

by TheFangedGoblin



Series: Close to Home Series [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangedGoblin/pseuds/TheFangedGoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://s743.photobucket.com/user/A_Darker_Heaven/media/Banners/closertohome_zpsyyq8uvb1.jpg.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p><p>House and Chase are in the beginning stages of fooling around with each other behind the backs of their coworkers at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. However, with the help of a new patient, House slowly realizes that his attraction to Chase runs much deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been an extremely long day for Chase. If they had actually had a case to work on, it would have made the day go by a lot quicker. Oh, there were cases, but none that House found interesting enough to solve. It frustrated and infuriated the entire team, who were bored out of their wits and tired of sitting around while House bounced his ball and ordered them around like slaves.

If House makes me run one more pointless errand I may scream, Chase thought to himself. As it was, he had spent the past two hours hiding in the ICU- at least in there he could actually help people, instead of restocking a supply closet like House had him do this morning. Now, he was heading back to Diagnostics since there was only thirty minutes left to the day.

When he opened the glass door to the lounge, Chase let out a sigh of relief when he saw that House was not among Cameron and Foreman sitting at the center table. He sat down at the table, grabbed his crossword book, propped his feet up on a nearby chair and opened to his unfinished puzzle. He chewed on his pen as he tried to figure out the next answer and prayed the day would hurry up and end. Unbeknownst to Chase, however, House had followed him from the ICU to the Diagnostics lounge, voyeuristically musing from the hall.

Chase really should not be so hot when he is mad, House thought to himself. The older doctor swore that Chase did it on purpose. The boy was a glutton for punishment, and it was hard not to provoke him just to watch the sharp, angry narrowing of his aquamarine eyes, or the pouting of his lips. His accent, House noted, also thickened when he was angry, and found it irresistible. Now on this boring day, House had to find amusement somehow, and Chase had always been his favorite plaything. It was only natural to make the last thirty minutes of the day just as intolerable for him. He limped into the room, freshly dosed with Vicodin, and shot Chase a look.

"You gonna take that pen out on a date, too?" House smirked. Chase did not look up as House came in but he was very aware that his full time boss, and part-time lover, had entered the room.

"Maybe, if it puts out,” Chase shrugged, still engrossed his crossword book. Cameron choked on her coffee and Chase figured that was a score one for him. House raised a cocky eyebrow and leaned heavily on his cane. His leg has been hurting him more than usual today. Chase was a good distraction, but the boy was an easy puzzle to put together. Not like a case at all. An interesting case distracted him enough to forget about the pain, and without one, the ache was not as easy to ignore.

"I don't think it needs to put out if you're just gonna deep throat it," House shot back at him with a wide, playful grin.

"Men!" Cameron huffed, standing up to start to pack her things. Chase smirked at House before looking back at his book. House watched as a self righteous, prudish Cameron huffed out of the room. No one was going to stop her from leaving, especially because half the fun was watching Chase be the last one to leave. Or not leave at all. Foreman was quick to follow her out.

This time, Chase made sure to suck on his pen in a way that made it obvious he was thinking of something much more. Now that they were finally alone, House took a step forward, even as Chase still pretended to be immersed in his crosswords. "Are you trying to make me jealous or something?" He asked in a low, teasing voice.

Chase ignored that and closing his book before he stood up from his chair. "Want me to come over tonight?" He asked, making sure to keep his tone light. There was always a fine line he walked with House, and Chase had learned that distance was the key. Chase was sure the minute House suspected he wanted more than just fooling around, he would be kicked to the curb.

House grinned. He was hard already just by the tone of Chase’s accented voice. He liked it when Chase was the one who asked to come over. It fed his disillusion that Chase needed him and wanted him as badly as House did. He could almost believe sometimes that maybe Chase really was choosing him over all the other men and women who would kill just to see him naked. In reality, he knew Chase was only with him because of his low self esteem. Sometimes he could admit that he selfishly tried to bring it down, just so Chase would come crawling into bed with him.

"How very forward of you," House teased. "My day-long attempt at foreplay worked, huh?"

"Oh, yes…” Chase rolled his eyes. “You sending me to do mundane jobs when I could have been doing something useful had me very turned on. But,” Chase said as he stepped closer to House. “You didn't answer my question” He placed his hand on House's chest. "Are you going to let me come over or not?"

House smirked. The hand on his chest melted him from the inside out, but he remained untouchable and collected just for appearances sake. If that hand was a little higher, over his heartbeat, Chase would feel the racing of something different.

"Hmm. How are you planning to make it worth it to me?" House acted playfully, like he would be the one doing Chase the favor.

"With my mouth," Chase answered him huskily, getting close enough to whisper it against House's lips.

It was funny how just a few simple well-placed words in just the right tone could have House so hard the thought of walking seemed complicated. But still, he pretended not to feel a thing, remaining an unimpressed statue. "Well, that is tempting, considering you have such a pretty mouth," He teased, not quite ready to end this game of hard-to-get just. “I’m going to need more than that, however.”

Voices coming from down the hall suddenly reminded them of where they were. "Well, I guess I'll just have to come over to your place later tonight so you can show me what you’re talking about," Chase shrugged, stepping away from House to gather his stuff. House smirked, and watched Chase's ass all the while.

"Fine, only if it will stop you from pestering me about it," Chase rolled his eyes as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder. It would be nice if just one time House would act like he actually wanted him to come over. Chase tried not to be needy, but it would feel nice to feel wanted every now and again.

"Are you going to leave the door unlocked this time or am I going to have to bang on it for half an hour?" Chase asked. House snickered.

"You're gonna be the only one getting banged," He answered. Sometimes, House kept the door locked just to hear Chase knock insistently to be let in. Sometimes he wondered if the boy would turn around to leave and never come back if he kept him waiting too long. And yet night after night, he never did.

"Looking forward to it," Chase gave him a playful smile. "Want me to bring food?"

"Yeah, somethin' good."

"All right," Chase agreed, and looked around to make sure nobody was around. "Can I have a kiss before I go?" He asked, his voice a little shaky from the lack of confidence he was suddenly feeling. House grinned at Chase's nervous request.

"Are you trying to make me even harder?" He said in a low voice, and unable to resist him, he grabbed Chase by the tie and pulled him closer into a heated kiss. Chase moaned into his mouth, his hands coming up to cup House's face, moaning even more at the feel of House's stubble. When he pulled away he nipped at House's bottom lip and grinned against his lips.

"I guess that's a yes," House sighed, and his hands snaked from his back to his ass, squeezing gently. "Don't make me fit you under my desk." He threatened, liking how Chase had to lean up to reach him.

"I don't think I'll fit," Chase teased back. It was dangerous doing this at the office, but sometimes, after long days like this, they were less than careful. "We should finish this discussion at your place," Chase added, reluctantly pulling away.

House was going to challenge him to that, because he knew Chase would indeed fit. He spent a lot of time sitting at his desk imagining his Aussie under it, and in his fantasy he fit just fine. But he sighed and let Chase pull away, knowing that if they kept playing this game that neither of them would end up going anywhere.

***

Chase went to his apartment first in order to feed his cat and take a very long, hot shower before heading toward House's condo two hours later. He bought Chinese on the way and showed upon House's doorstep. He wondered when he would stop feeling nervous each time he did this, and he took a deep breath before he finally knocked.

House limped to the door, having just downed an excessive amount of Vicodin. He would never admit it, not in a thousand years, but sex always bothered his leg. Well, during sex, the pain was almost non-existent. At least, as long as it was good sex. Afterwards, however, once the adrenaline levels returned back to normal, his leg hurt like a bitch. Today was just a bad day for the pain. He opened the door and leaned heavily against the door frame.

"I thought I said you didn't have to knock."

"If I would have just came in you would have had it locked next time," Chase reasoned, stepping around House and eying his lover who was still leaning heavily on the door frame. He sat the food down on the coffee table. He wanted to ask if House was feeling okay, but he knew better than that. He would just have to make sure he didn’t overwork House’s leg tonight.

"True," House shrugged, and limped his way to the couch and snatched up the entire bag of take out so that the Aussie had no choice but to follow him to it. He tried not to wince too much at the slightest pressure to his leg. He did not want Chase to know tonight was a bad night, just like today was a bad day. He sat down and started eating in front of the glare of the television.

Chase watched House for and moment before following him to the couch and flopping down on the other end. He did not grab for the food because he was too worried about that underlying look of pain that House could not quite hide, at least not from him.

"Want me to rub your leg?" Chase asked hesitantly.

House said nothing, not a yes or a no, and made no move to change position. He just kept eating and staring at the television. "Vicodin hasn't kicked in yet," he shrugged, as if he was trying to make up an excuse. Chase debated over what to do before he slid to his knees on the floor in a practiced motion. He laid his hands hesitantly on House's thighs and squeezed lightly.

“Even you can't turn down a free massage. And if you’re lucky, you might get a happy ending,” Chase said as he smirked up at him from under long lashes. House did not really like how easily Chase could read him. But already, Chase’s skilled hands on his thighs felt better.

"You haven't eaten," He mumbled down to his lover, as if he were trying to make excuses to delay him.

"I'll eat after this," Chase assured as he started to massage House's the cramp in his leg, and the older man was finally left speechless. He forgot that he was supposed to be arguing over something trivial and instantly relaxed into his touch, closing his eyes. Chase worked out all of House's tense muscles before focusing on the damaged part. When House felt fully relaxed, he bent down to lay kisses up House's clothed thighs, kissing up to his groin before lifting House's shirt so he could kiss around the older man's defined torso.

House was rock hard and breathing heavy by the time he felt those lips ghost over his denim clad erection. His hand automatically tangled in blonde hair, tugging gently, encouraging Chase to move his kisses down and down. Chase paused to unzip House's jean and pull his hard cock out.

"Someone enjoyed the massage," Chase teased smugly as he licked a long stripe up the vein and sucked the tip into his mouth. Chase had done this enough times to know what House liked.

"Oh this? Just a side effect of the Vicodin. Don't flatter yourself," House teased gently, knowing of course that Chase would know it was all for him. The boy had an oral fixation, but House was never in a position to complain, considering he had an obsession with the boy's mouth and lips and the talent they offered. He let his head fall back as his cock twitched in Chase’s hot mouth with pleasure. His grip in Chase’s hair tightened, but tried not to be forceful, letting him be the one in control. House liked it when Chase was the one hard at work.

Chase squeezed the base of House's cock as he paid special attention to the end and licked and sucked like it was a lollipop. His own erection was pressing painfully against his jeans and his free hand reached down to squeeze himself though his pants. House forced hazy his eyes to open in order to watch.

"Fuck, yeah..." House practically growled in a deep, rough voice, and could not help his hips from bucking up into the wet heat of his mouth. He panted heavily, his hold in his lover's hair tightening to the point of pulling, and when he looked down to watch Chase touch himself he knew this would not take long.

Chase concentrated on breathing through his nose to control his gag reflex and he let House thrust into his mouth. He finally could not take the pressure of his own hardness anymore. He pulled his cock out and stroked himself quickly, moaning around House's cock as he got closer to the edge.

Another few minutes, and House could not hold back any longer. He prided himself on having amazing stamina for a man his age, but tonight the relief was urgent. He could feel the rising tension in his lover's wet, hot mouth swallowing his cock and knew his lover was just as close to the edge as he was. Panting heavily, he gripped his Chase’s hair tight and forced his mouth to release him, but not letting him get too far away. He positioned him so the head of his cock rested against his parted lips, and the hand that was not tangled in his hair began to jerk himself off fast and rough.

"Open your mouth," He demanded in a heated whisper, full intending to shoot his load straight into those pretty lips. House jerked himself off quickly, and when Chase obediently opened his mouth for his cum, the head of his cock resting against his bruised, full bottom lip, he cried out and spurted it directly into his lover's mouth. It was a sloppy job, and some of it made its way on Chase's chin and cheeks, and the sight had House swooning. He cried out as his hand slowed down on his own cock, milking the last bit of cum from himself.

When the last drops of cum hit his face, Chase laid his head down on House's thigh to muffle his shout as he came in his hand. He lay there afterwards and panted, trying to catch his breath. House watched through his own post orgasmic haze as Chase was swept with his own orgasm. House worked on his own recovery as a hand came to comb gently through the younger man's hair in a rare, affectionate gesture. They stayed like this for several moments.

"Come here," House whispered finally. Chase was enjoying the feel of House running his fingers through his hair, and he had been waiting for the second when he would be pushed away. He was pleasantly surprised with House's request, and sat up to straddle House's lap.

House smirked lazily when Chase settled in his lap and gave an appreciative moan when the younger man chose not to fix up his pants. Leaning against the back of the sofa, House let his hand slid up Chase's shirt to feel one of his favorite parts of him: his chest. The other hand cupped his cheek, bringing him into a deep kiss where he tasted himself still on Chase’s tongue. The kiss was messy and perfect and Chase knew right at that moment that House was going to break him into a million pieces. He was in love with a man that would never love him back, and it just made him grip him tighter and moan louder as his tongue touched his.

A passionate kiss between them was something rarer than House secretly wished it was. If he had his way, he would never let the boy breathe. Yet it was something more intimate than sometimes he felt ready for. His hands slid up and down his lover's flat chest, and Chase shivered. He paused the kiss to pull the shirt up over his head so House would have more access. House watched as if hypnotized, both hands moving first to explore, to worship, quickly followed by House’s lips raining down on Chase’s shoulders, clavicle, and finally a nipple. Chase whimpered, his hands gripping House's hair and pulling him closer to his chest. He was always embarrassingly sensitive when it came to his nipples. He was sure he could get off with just someone playing with them. He would never admit to it, of course, but the evidence was in the way he practically writhed under House's ministrations.

House liked to toy with Chase, especially because he had learned where his secret, special places were, the ones that had him moaning and wiggling in his lap almost instantly. Chase was by far his most responsive lover, and it only made House want him more. Although sometimes he would make fun of his lover's hairless chest, he loved and worshipped every inch of it. The fact was not so much a secret now, as he licking and kissing every part of him he could reach.

Chase was just starting to get hard again when House's cell phone went off. Chase groaned, knowing it was either Cuddy or Wilson. Either would mean tonight would be cut short. House gritted his teeth with frustration and shifted to grab the thing out of his pocket.

"What!" He shouted into the phone, just as a hand slid down Chase's chest and landed on his half hard cock, taking it into his hand and gently stroking him. He smirked. Chase put his hand over his mouth to stifle his groans as House stroked him.

"House, we have a high profile patient you need to see right away," Cuddy's voice said through the phone. House smirked as he continued to stroke Chase, setting a steady rhythm to get him harder and harder.

"You gotta do better than that," He told Cuddy, his voice completely calm even as Chase was writhing in his lap. His thumb played with the leaky head of his cock before it went back into its rhythm of stroking. Chase had to bite his hand to keep from crying out. His eyes glared at his lover.

"This guy is a friend of Rowan Chase, who recommended you," Cuddy said, sounding amused. House's hand stroked faster, with every intention of driving Chase crazy. He knew the boy's cock was already overly sensitive from reaching an orgasm not but a few minutes ago, but his hand was merciless.

"So? Since when do I do favors? Give me symptoms," He talked like nothing was happening. Chase practically mewled as House's hand sped up.

"Do you have someone there with you?" Cuddy asked as if she did not really want to know. House grinned at Chase. His hand sped up, squeezing the base with each thrust of his fist and pausing only for a minute to play with the weeping head.

"So what if I do? Jealous?"

"Of your call girls, I think not," Cuddy answered dismissively. "This case will be on your desk in the morning and you will be taking it. You don't have any others and I don't trust anyone else with someone this high profile. You know the doctor that has been bullying pharmaceutical companies into paying to treat Africans with T.B.? Dr. Charles has been all over the news lately. So don't screw this one up."

To be honest, Cuddy had him at the first mention of the name Chase. Symptoms aside, that is what made him decide he would take the case. Even if the man just had a common cold, being a friend of the Chase family made him the most important person in the world to him then.

"Oh, I'm flattered. It's still not gonna get me to live happily ever after with you. Especially not with call girls like this," He grinned. Cuddy snorted and hung up. It was a good thing, because Chase had flung his head back as was shouting as he came in House's hand. House continued to stroke his impossibly sensitive cock as it twitched and softened in his hand. He then ran that wet, sticky hand up and down his lover's heaving chest, and smirked.

"You're little body's still not out of that giddy teenager phase, huh?" He teased gently.

"Shut it," Chase moaned, his head slumping on House's shoulder. Usually, he was more careful about this kind of touching, but he was too worn out to worry about House's reaction at the moment.

House loved the feel of Chase's cum, and even as it began to dry on his chest and hand. He could not stop himself from trying to make his lover as messy as possible.

"You know I like it," House teased further.

"I'm not little," Chase mumbled in protest, his eyes starting to close when the weight of two orgasms so close together started to catch up with him.

But House knew Chase was young. He was too young to know what he really wanted, and he was far too young for House. The older man knew it would be the end of him one day. It was only a matter of time before Chase found someone his own age who could give him more of what he needed. God help the poor bastard who did take House’s place, however. House would make his life miserable.

"Naw, you're a big boy," House grinned. Teasing was the most comfortable way of displaying affection for House.

Chase pinched House lightly in retaliation. It was getting harder to stay awake and he knew he should move before he got pushed away. But House was not affectionate often, and he knew he should take what he could get.

House relaxed, the pain in his leg forgotten. This was still as close to snuggling as he could ever remember doing, and it certainly was the closest thing to the other 's' word as they had gotten with each other. One of House’s restless hands came to tease Chase's oversensitive and softening cock, playing at the tip and running a finger up his shaft as if absent mindedly. Chase twitched as his over sensitive cock was stroked by House's teasing finger and he tried to shift his lower half away while keeping his face snuggled into House's neck, still reluctant to give up this closeness. House smirked as Chase tried to buck away from the tickling, and he chuckled and used his other arm to wrap around his lover's slim waist and hold him still so he could not scoot away. His finger traced up a vein in his cock at an agonizingly slow pace.

"House…" Chase whined in protest against House's neck. Usually, this is the time where he would leave. House had gotten off and so had he. Twice. But now, House now had his arm wrapped around him and he could not even think about leaving, even if that arm was just to hold him still to tease him.

"Well, if you keep lying here in my lap like this, I'll try to make your number up to three tonight," House threatened playfully, and his arm release him, giving him the option then of being tortured or getting out of his lap. It said a lot about Chase's personality then when he did not move from House's lap, preferring the torture as long as he got to be held at the same time.

"How are you going to get me to come for round three?"

"I don't know. I could get creative." House toyed with the tip of his cock that was still wet with cum. Chase kissed House gently on the lips.

"I like creative," He whispered seductively. House liked this game. Especially if it meant more kisses from Chase. He pressed his mouth harder against his in a more satisfying, deeper kiss, with a bite to his bottom lip for good measure.

"What's your idea of creative, then?" He teased, with his hand now coming to cup his balls.

Chase moaned and shifted closer to House. "Do you... do you want to finger me?" He asked hesitantly. Besides one drunken fumble that he could not really remember, with the only evidence being his sore ass the next morning, they had not done that before.

Though he never said this out loud to Chase, House had never been with another man besides him. That did not mean that he had not fantasized and dreamed of fucking Chase's brains out. House grinned, his mind swimming both from having a horny Chase in his lap and the excessive intake of Vicodin.

"You little slut," He teased gently in his ear. Only House could say that with pure affection, Chase thought. House brought his fingers to his lover's mouth, pressing them against his bruised lips. "Make them wet."

Chase sucked House's fingers as if he was sucking another part of his anatomy. Everyone knew he had an oral fixation. It was evident in the amount of chewed pens around the Diagnosis lounge, but House was the only one who had put it to use. When House's fingers were good and wet, they slipped from his lips with a pop. He sat up a bit to give House easier access and bit his lip nervously.

House hid behind a lazy, devilish smirk as he let his wet fingers fall from the boy's mouth and trail down and down until they reached his spread legs. Teasing aside, House found that secret part of him quickly and let his wet fingers rub the puckered entrance slowly. He remembered doing this to him during a night of drunken fumbling. He remembered it more than Chase probably did, because Chase was even drunker than House. He had not forgotten how tight he was or how good it felt to finger fuck him, wishing they could go just a little bit further.

House penetrated with the first finger, past the tight, resisting ring of muscles, and watching Chase's reaction closely and carefully. Chase bit his lip even harder at the intrusion but willed himself to relax. He always hated this. It always felt very personal- too personal.

"Sorry, it's been awhile... well, you know, the last time was with you, but still..." Chase rambled nervously as his body finally started to relax. They had not brought up that night before, and he hoped he had not ruined anything by doing so. House could not bear to hear Chase apologize right now, even if his nervous rambling and stuttering was adorable. Even if House tried to be harsh right now, he did not think he could. Chase brought out a side of House he thought had been long dead.

"Shhhhh," House soothed before kissing him deeply and slowly, making an attempt to calm him. When he felt his body relax just enough, he slipped a second finger inside of Chase's tightness. House's gentling instantly relaxed Chase and when the second finger slipped into to him it was starting to feel good instead of uncomfortable. Chase sighed into the kiss, his whole body seeming to sag into House's.

House may not have too much experience in this department, but he knew the human body well. He continued to deepen the kiss, distracting Chase before both fingers penetrated deeper until they found a hard spot inside of him. He rubbed it lightly.

"There you are," He grinned against his lips. Chase gasped and he lifted himself up a bit so he could fuck himself on House's fingers.

"Yes, right there..." Chase panted. If House kept this up, he could cum just from this, with no attention at all to his cock. House's own cock was rock hard in between them just from the feeling of Chase's tightness around his fingers and the delicious noises he was making. His fingers worked him harder, faster, rougher, but made sure to strike that spot inside of him with each time.

When Chase began to move, House stopped thrusting, wanting to watch as his lover fucked himself on his fingers. Chase buried his face in House's neck and sucked him there as he fucked himself down on House’s fingers that seemed to find his prostrate with every downward motion of his hips.

"Gonna cum," Chase warned. House felt Chase tighten and tighten and tip closer to the edge.

"Cum, baby," the older man's voice was just as rough as his hand.

That was all Chase needed, and he moaned out House's name before his cum spurted all over himself and House. He would never admit to it, but it had been House's voice calling him 'baby' that had pushed him over the edge. He slumped back down on top of House, just as he had before, and promptly passed out.

House watched as Chase cried out and collapsed against him. That was when he finally realized that things had gone too far. This was moving too fast, it was becoming too serious, and this was too much like cuddling for House to feel safe anymore. He grabbed Chase's shirt and wiped cum off both their chests, tucking them both back inside their jeans. House then nudged a passed out Chase.

"Chase. Wake up," He grumbled.

Chase groaned and sat up slowly. "Sorry…" he mumbled, knowing House must have hit his limit for the night.

House said nothing else and waited for Chase to get out of his lap. He instantly felt an overwhelming sense of loss, knowing that Chase was going to leave now, even though he only had himself to blame for kicking him out. He thought about the case that would be waiting for him on his desk the next morning and forced a smirk.

"Case tomorrow."

"Really? That was quick," Chase said as he stumbled a little and finally stood. House waited until Chase found his footing before standing up as well. He did not do goodbyes, especially not to Chase.

"You'll like this one," he grinned.

Chase rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat. "I’m sure I will. I guess I'll see you at work then," He said. He wondered if there would ever be a time where he would not have to worry about driving home.

House wanted to stop him, but did not know how. A loud slap to Chase's clothed ass as he was halfway out the door, making the boy jump, was his only goodbye.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, House slept in after a long night of restlessness. When finally he could no longer delay the day, he turned off his alarm for the tenth time and grumbled to himself, rubbing his aching leg. The only motivation he had to get up was the case he knew would be waiting for him on his desk, marked ‘Urgent’ and smelling like Cuddy’s perfume.

He leaned on his cane heavily as he walked into the office where his ducklings were waiting impatiently. His eyes immediately focused on Chase, who was stirring milk into his coffee.

"Friend of your daddy's has a boo-boo," House grinned.

Chase kept his expression void of emotion as he took a sip to test his coffee. He already knew, of course. He had spent the entire early morning sneaking around, conning other doctors to do his work for him so he did not have to personally see their new patient. He had been the first duckling see the name ‘Charles Scott’ on the chart, and had turned right around and walked right out.

Foremen had decided they should run some basic lab tests while they waited for House to get in from his late morning. Chase had agreed to do a few and then sweet talked a nurse into actually drawing the blood. So far he was doing brilliantly, he was proud to say- until, of course, House walked through the door.

"I don't know. I've never met the guy," Chase lied with a shrug and sat down at the glass table, pretending to look over the lab tests that had come back normal.

"But Charles said your dad and he were close," Cameron furrowed her brows in confusion, and Chase could have killed her. While Chase had avoided the patient all morning like the plague, Cameron had been chatting up a storm with him. Chase had not been surprised, of course. She always did have a thing for good looking, older doctors, especially one in particular that rightfully belongs to him. Chase shrugged again and hoped the subject would be dropped, but of course Cameron could not let it go.

"He had a picture of you as a kid, in his wallet," she added, as if trying to stir up Chase’s childhood memories.

House knew Chase was lying. The truth was that House did not care about actually curing this man. He just wanted to solve this case. He wanted to find out why Chase was lying, and he already had a theory stirring. Maybe Rowan Chase was indeed not Chase's biological father. Maybe only Chase and Charles, and perhaps Chase’s mother, knew the truth. Maybe that was why he kept his picture in his wallet. It all made perfect sense. And it would not be long before he would have a DNA sample of both men and was able to prove himself right. Smirking, he limped over to the board and began writing the symptoms.

"Ideas?" He turned to his team.

***

House watched as his ducklings batted ideas around for a while until they came up with a diagnosis that fit the symptoms. Now all they had to do was try the treatment on the patient to see if it would work, as always.

"We'll start the treatment," Cameron announced as she stood, followed by Foreman. Foreman raised an eyebrow when he saw Chase had not move from his seat.

"Coming, Chase?" He asked.

"It doesn't take three doctors to insert a needle into an IV bag," Chase answered nonchalantly and hoped that would be the end of it. The other two doctors looked at House, as if they were expecting him to order Chase to go, but all they received was a shrug and a smug look and they left in a huff. House looked down at Chase.

"So sassy," he teased. Chase let out a sigh of relief when House did not immediately interrogate him or order him to follow. Sometimes, being the teacher’s pet had its advantages. He knew, however, that it was because he was the teacher’s pet that he was in this situation in the first place.

"Just for you," Chase teased back with a smile.

"Did you just make a scene just to stay here with me?" House raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Why else?" Chase played along, but it was not entirely a lie. They were alone with each other now, but the distance between them felt like miles. They had been careful so far about not doing anything at the office. After all, getting caught would make it too real for both of them.

"Oh, I don't know. To avoid your father's friend," House shrugged. Chase rolled his eyes and stood up, no longer feeling comfortable here. Maybe he could run some more tests in the lab, just for the hell of it.

"I don't even know the guy. Why would I want to avoid him?" Chase insisted, trying to walk past House to get out the door. The older doctor blocked the doorway with his cane and Chase practically stumbled into it. It was typical of both of them to try to run away from a situation, instead of facing a demon. It was one thing the two men had in common.

"You don't know him but he keeps a baby picture of you in his wallet?" House challenged.

"My parents gave pictures of me out to all their associates," Chase answered easily. It was true. As a child, he got paraded around like a show dog.

"I'm sure they did, Pretty Boy,” House snorted. “And I'm sure all of their associates kept that picture in their wallets even after little Robbie grew up."

"House, can you just drop this... please?" Chase finally gave up trying to appear indifferent, and looked up at House with pleading eyes. House smirked and looked Chase up and down slowly, in a way that made Chase shiver.

"How are you gonna convince me?" House asked, and Chase sighed with relief. Finally, something he could handle.

"How about a lap dance?" Chase suggested, and House was visibly startled. He was also impressed. That was the last thing he had expected. He grinned and finally lowered his cane, allowing his favorite duckling his freedom in exchange for that later promise.

"Fine. You owe me a lap dance. Shake on it," He extended a hand, but when Chase went to take it, he pulled him close and kissed him hard on the mouth. Chase moaned at the feel of House's stubble on his skin. While kissing House, he could easily forget about all his problems.

"Thank you," Chase whispered against House's lips when at last the kiss broke, even if he had forgotten what he was thanking him for.

"Oh, I'll be the one thanking you," House snickered. Chase gave House one last quick little kiss on the lips before he turned to leave.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me.... am I coming over tonight?" Chase asked. House gave him a smug smile, one that Chase should have learned to fear by now. It was the kind of smug smile House had when he had an idea.

"Yeah. We can go out," House answered, and Chase turned back around slowly in shock.

"Really? Like, out of your apartment? Where people could actually see us out? Together?" Chase asked. He was actually excited that House wanted to do something other than hide out in his apartment like he was a dirty little secret.

House rolled his eyes at Chase’s excitement. He supposed he was not the only one who could surprise. He always thought Chase preferred to sneak around in the dark just as much as he did. "Get out of my face before I change my mind," he barked at him.

Chase sighed and finally walked away, and House watched Chase's ass as he left. He swore, the kid wore those tight pants just to fuck with him. Just when his lover was out of sight, however, he took the coffee mug swarming with Chase’s DNA and made his way to the patient's room to gather up materials for a little lab test of his own.

***

Charles was reading when House came limping in his room. The other man gave him a pleasantly surprised look, obviously not expecting to meet the man himself.

"Enjoying your first class trip?" House asked him sarcastically.

"You must be Dr. House," Charles smiled, setting down his book to get a better look at him. "I’ve heard a lot of good things about you. Well, about your intellect, or course.” He paused. “Not your personality."

"Really? You didn't hear that I like long walks on the beach and fine wine?" House was not amused. He already did not like the man. "What brings you all the way here to me, if I'm a prickly pear? Can't Rowan patch up a boo-boo for you?"

"I was in New York at a conference when I collapsed, and Rowan recommended you. He said Robert was working for you now, but I have not seen him here yet," Charles said as he cocked his head curiously as if he were fishing for information. House chuckled, knowing that Charles was lying through his teeth. He came for Chase, for one reason or the other.

"Oh, he's around. I keep him on his toes here. You probably won't see him. But that shouldn't be too difficult for you, considering you've never gotten a chance to meet him," He challenged.

"I haven't seen him since he was a kid, but I was the boy’s Godfather. Rowan's ex-wife got custody of the boy after the divorce, and she barely let Rowan near him or his friends," Charles explained. He pulled out his wallet and shifted through a few photos. "Photography is a hobby of mine, and young Robert was a natural at modeling.”

House watched as young pictures of Chase were dispersed on the blanket. He eyed them suspiciously before picking all three photographs up. Chase was a beautiful kid, strikingly so, and he knew right away Charles was not going to get these back. He looked back at his patient and gave him a fake smile before extending a hand to offer a cup of water to him.

"You need to stay hydrated," House told him simply. Charles nodded in agreement before he took a long sip of the water and sat it on the tray.

"So, how is Robert doing as a doctor?" Charles asked, and House picked up the cup.

"Terrible. I hired him because he was pretty," he smirked, and Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise.

And with that, House turned to limp out of the room. He had gotten what he needed, after all, and now there was no reason to stay and chat. He had something a lot more interesting in his hands.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Late that night, there was a knock on Chase's door. He had almost given up on House following through and he was starting to feel pretty pathetic waiting around for him like this. It was already late, and Chase knew most of House’s favorite restaurants were closed, but he still had on the jeans and black button down shirt that he had been planning on wearing to their date. He had not wanted to call House because he did not want to seem too needy. Instead, he had waited around impatiently, pacing his living room, clinging to his last fragment of hope that House had not totally forgotten about him. He still smelled faintly of cologne and his hair still lay perfect, and he refused to believe it had all been for nothing. When he finally heard the knock, he had jumped, and had the door open less than a second later.

"I didn't even realize you knew where I lived," Chase mumbled as he opened the door wider.

House chuckled. He preferred the kind of greeting with more tongue and lips, but this one was fine, too. He had spent the entire rest of his work day sneaking around, performing DNA tests behind Cuddy's back. The results were, of course, exactly what he had expected. Charles was in fact Chase's real father. The right time would come to rub it in Chase's face, but right now, House had other plans.

“I had keys made for each of my duckling’s apartments upon hiring," House explained simply. He did not wait for Chase to let him and he shoved past him into his apartment.

"You're a little scary... you know that, right?" Chase asked, but his tone was teasing and there was a smile was playing on his lips. "So where are we going, anyway? I didn't know what to wear since you didn't tell me anything."

House himself was dressed nicer than he ever would for work in dark denim jeans and a nice, wrinkle-free shirt. He had to play the part too, after all. He gave Chase one quick look over. Chase was hot, but not appropriate for where they were headed. "Well, you're definitely not going like that," He snickered, and walked over to his closet. "What's the sluttiest thing you got?"

"I don't have anything slutty," Chase insisted. When House pulled out a pair of leather pants that were laced together down the sides, he stuttered as he rushed to explain. "That’s part of an old Halloween costume. I'm not wearing that!"

House spared him a devilish grin as he held up the pair of tight leather pants. Nothing slutty, indeed. "What the hell were you for Halloween?" He teased, and watched the blush color his lover's cheeks.

"It doesn't matter," Chase snapped, trying to grab the offending pants away from House, but House was quicker. He could feel his face burning. "It was just a joke. It was a theme party and everyone had to dress up as their favorite comic book characters of the opposite sex... so I went as Catwoman."

At first, House just stared before he burst into laughter. "Wow…" Chase really shouldn’t have told him that. He was never going to let him live it down, and it was going to make working together much more fun. Still grinning, House advanced towards him until the younger man had nowhere to back up but against the wall. "Put on the pants, Chase," he demanded in a heated, low voice.

Chase pouted a little, his face still red with embarrassment, before he finally relented and grabbed the pants. "Fine… but I’ll look ridiculous," he warned. "Get out of here, I gotta change…I can't wear any underwear with these things."

House thought about cancelling all his plans for tonight right then and there, but had to remember that what he had to do had to be done. "Yeah, right. I'm not going anywhere," He snickered. "Just be thankful I'm not making you give me that lap-dance in them… yet."

Chase rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt before flinging it on the bed. "You know I just said that to get you to change the subject," he told him as he unzipped his jeans and let them drop to the floor, along with his boxers. He grabbed the pants from House and wiggled into them quickly. House made no attempt to give Chase any privacy, and instead watched his every movement.

"It doesn't matter. We have an agreement," House teased, and looked him over approvingly. "Perfect. Now I wonder if we could get you in without a shirt."

That worried Chase. He did not expect him to really go out like this, did he? "House, where are we going?" He asked, pushing House away so he could look for a shirt. He found a black tank top and put it on. He frowned at how tight it was on him and tried to pull it off so he could find something else, but House reached to stop Chase's clumsy, frustrated attempt.

"Hey, not so fast. Put it back on," He insisted. "Now find shoes. Please tell me you have hooker heels for Catwoman," He grinned. Heels were not part of the plan, but it was all just meant to frustrate his lover.

Chase huffed at House when questions remained unanswered. He gave his older lover a glare before he dug through his closet and pulled out a pair of black boots. "No hooker heels, sorry to disappoint."

House shrugged and opened the front door, not wanting to waste any more time. The more they lingered here, the more he wanted to stay in and keep Chase all to himself. "Perfect. I rode my bike over,” He said, and patted Chase's leather clad ass in an attempt to get him out the door faster.

***

To Chase, the ride on the motorcycle was frankly a little scary. House drove like a madman, and all Chase could do was cling to House tightly and close his eyes. He did not open them until he felt they had finally parked, and he got off the back of the motorcycle as quickly as he could and looked around.

"A gay club!? You brought me to a gay club?! Why?!" He shouted, and his dreams of a night candle lit dinner at a fancy restaurant deflated. House winced with pain as he slipped off his bike and grabbed his cane. No pimp would he be without his cane, after all.

House felt completely out of place here. He was nothing but an old cripple, and he would otherwise never be caught dead at a place like this. Especially not with Chase, who was young and could dance and fit in like a puzzle piece if he really wanted to. And ultimately, that was why they were here. This was a test. Men were going to steal Chase from him tonight, House knew that for sure. They were going to win him over and give him everything House could not. House knew that Chase was going through a destructive phase that made him think he found something in the older man that he wanted. Eventually, however, House knew he would grow out of him. It was better to get the inevitable over with.

"Oh, you’ve been here before?" House snickered, and walked past Chase to the entrance of the club, knowing that his lover would follow. Inside, he paid for both of them.

"No," Chase growled as he walked glued to House's side, clinging to him as they walked through the dense crowd. His eyes widened as he watched the half naked men grinding against each other on the dance floor. His ass got grabbed at least three different times before they made it to the safety of the bar, and Chase yelped every time. House silently contemplated murder with each yelp, but he reminded himself he had to stay calm. He had to let it happen, or else Chase was coming home with him, and he knew deep down that was not what the boy wanted at all. Ignoring Chase as he clung to him, House sat down at the bar and ordered shots of tequila. One for himself, and two for Chase. Chase quickly downed the shots and sat so close to House that he was almost in his lap.

"Remind me never to agree to come out with you again," he yelled over the music. "From now on we’re staying at your place."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. You love it here. Go dance with your kindred spirits."

"And get groped? I’d rather stay here… and get groped by you," Chase suggested, leaning forward to sneak a kiss. That was one good thing about this place. No one cared about two guys kissing.

House was quick with his own tequila shot, ignoring the kiss completely. Sure, Chase was loyal while House was still there, but what would happen if he left him alone? He ordered two more shots for himself, hoping to ease his own pain, knowing what he had to do. No one was going to approach Chase when it looked like they were joined at the hip, and Chase was not going to stray until House left.

"Nature calls," House announced after he downed the newest order of shots one right after the other. Wincing, he stood up and walked off, leaving Chase at the bar alone. He could not watch it happen.

Great, Chase thought to himself, watching House disappear. Now he had no protection from all these horny men, who were eyeing him like a piece of meat now that he was alone. The first two men that approached him accepted his excuse that he was here with someone, and walked off disappointed. The third man that approached Chase, however, was just not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

"Come on baby, just a dance," he shot Chase a seductive grin and shifted closer into Chase's personal space.

"I told you ‘no’ once and I'll tell you again… no." Chase answered him firmly. The stranger was clearly intoxicated and could not understand why Chase would dress so sexy when he did not want other men like him asking him to dance. And why was his man not here, if he was already taken?

"Why not? It'll be fun. Let me buy you a drink first. What would you like?" He purred.

"I really don't want anything, but thank you," Chase brushed him off. "I'm sure there are many other people here that would be far more interested in your advances."

The man glared at Chase, finally getting that this was more than a game of hard-to-get, and clearly not handling the rejection very well. He huffed and walked back into the sea of dancing men. The bartender, however, brought Chase another drink and told him it was on the house. He leaned over the table casually and gave him a knowing look.

"I like your accent. It's very sexy. What part of England are you from?" He gave him a sly smile. Chase rolled his eyes but took the shot and downed it because he was going to need it.

"I'm Australian," he practically growled, looking around for House.

"An Aussie. Even better. How are things down unda’?" He chuckled at his own cheesy line that not even House would use.

"Excuse me," Chase finally dismissed himself when words just would no longer come. He made his way through the crowd and practically pushed his way into the bathroom. The men inside turned to stare at Chase, who was looking pretty lost and drunk in his fuck-me outfit. One came up to him.

"Hey, you look like you can use another drink. Wanna go to the bar?" He grinned.

"No, I uh... I’m looking for someone," Chase stuttered, feeling awkward and a little overwhelmed. Surely, House had not left him here. How was he supposed to get home, if he had? He escaped out of the bathroom as quickly as he could and was soon swallowed back up by the crowd on the dance floor.

Ten minutes later, Chase had given up on finding House. He stumbled out the door of the club, unable to stand it any longer, and that was when he found him. House was leaning against his bike, where he had been the whole time, just making sure no more than one important thing in his life left him tonight. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Chase demanded.

House raised an eyebrow at Chase’s outburst. Maybe it had not happened yet, but now that Chase was angry at him, it would soon. "And where have you been?" He shot back at him.

"Looking all over for you!" Chase yelled even though he was closer to House now.

House shrugged. "Well, here I am. I couldn't leave her," He patted his bike affectionately. "You're drunk. Did a lot of guys buy you drinks?"

Chase glared at House for a few moments without saying anything at all. "Take me home... now,” he demanded. He was drunk and fed up and could not deal with any more of House's games. Perhaps in the morning when he was clear headed he could try and figure this out, but not right now. House, however, did not move. He regretted what he knew he was about to say before he even said it.

"Sooner or later you're going to want more from me. I thought it would be easier if it happened quicker.”

Chase ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "That is what this was about?” He asked, understanding it now. “I like what we have together. If I had wanted something else I would have been gone weeks ago before this became more than just a one night stand."

"Oh, it is more than that?" House challenged, as if he did not really think they were anything more than fuck-buddies. It was cruel of him, but House's defensiveness went far at times. "We're convenient fucks for each other. And you're going through a phase. You like to be with me because you're self destructive."

Chase’s expression did not change, even when he felt those words like knives through his chest. "So is this your way of telling me you want to end it? I'm not going to stand out here and argue with you because you think you are always right about everything. I want to continue whatever it is we are doing. If you don't, then just say it instead of standing here trying to diagnose us."

House glared at him. "I'm not trying to end anything,” he snapped. “I just figured you'd get drunk, find a hot young guy and realize what you're missing. If it's going to happen, it may as well be right now."

"House, look where I am at," he sighed, walking up to House and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "I'm not in there looking for some twit... I'm out here with a bigger twit." He forced a smile. “I'm not going to find someone else when I want you."

House looked at Chase skeptically and did not return the embrace. "Bigger? Bigger where?" He mumbled.

"Bigger where it matters most," Chase answered, and reached down to cup House through his jeans. "You look very sexy out here leaning against your bike."

House finally could not hold back a smile. A combination of the alcohol, Chase not actually leaving him tonight for some hot young guy, and him standing here groping him in leather pants was making it impossible for him to stay angry. "Not as sexy as you, Catwoman." He teased gently, and squeezed Chase's ass through his tight leather pants.

Chase moaned. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Not unless you want to owe me two lap dances,” he teased. “You're drunk. I should get you home so I can take advantage of you."

"That sounds good." Chase whispered, and laid his lips on his in a kiss. House allowed it, but he did not kiss back. He liked playing games with him, and while it was usually Chase playing hard to get, House could do the same. "You're a horny drunk," he plainly stated with a smug smile.

Chase pouted and nibbled at House's bottom lip before letting go. "I just want a kiss."

When Chase pouted, House melted into a puddle, but he was very good at appearing as composed as ever. "Hmmm, I don't know. You're half my age. I'm your boss. It sounds wrong."

"Kisses are never wrong," Chase assured him as he kissed down his neck to prove it.

“Fucking faggots!" House heard someone yell from across the road, and Chase tensed in anger, whipping around.

"You want to come over here and say that you bloody wanker!?" Chase screamed right back. House grabbed Chase around the waist to prevent him from going after the stranger and perhaps to also protect him from gunfire.

"Baby," House chastised. It had just come out of him: one short word meant to snap him out of it. "No one is going to take you seriously with that cute little accent."

One little word from House, and Chase's anger ebbed away instantly. "They will take me seriously when I break their noses," he mumbled even as he melted into House's hold.

House laughed at his lover's boldness. It was cute, really, considering Chase could not fight anyone if he tried, no matter how many shots of tequila are involved. He had the intimidation factor of a kitten. "This isn't West Side Story, Chase. Get on my bike," he chuckled, letting go of him once he knew he could stand on his own. Chase sighed, straddling his bike, and gripped his lover’s waist tightly.

"Try and not get me killed," Chase ordered. House smirked, knowing he would break a few speeding laws on the way back. He liked the feeling of Chase clinging to him for dear life.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

House did not bother letting Chase open his own door. He beat him to it, even with a crippled leg, and grabbed his own key and unlocked it. He ushered Chase inside as if he owned the place, but he did not rush to make himself comfortable- this was Chase's place, not his. House did not even know if he would be allowed to stay or not, considering what had happened.

"Let's not do that anytime again soon. Next time you decide to go out we should just go to dinner or something," Chase said when they were finally both in the safety of his apartment. He had had every intention of actually getting laid tonight, even after everything House had just put him through. On the ride over, the motorcycle vibrations and House's close proximity had made him hard as a rock, and he wrapped his arms around House's waist and pressed their chests against one another’s.

Earlier, before House arrived to pick him up, Chase had prepared himself and inserted an anal plug, something that had made him blush all over. It was not something he would have done for anyone else, but House had a tendency to make Chase a little crazy, make him want to do things he would normally never even think about. For some reason, he thought that if he did this, it would make things easier. It would make House want to actually have sex with him and it would make Chase ready for him. House was used to women, who he probably did not have to prepare as much, and Chase wanted it to be good for him.

"I did something for you... before you picked me up," Chase said, figuring he should just fess up to the plug and maybe they would not have to talk about other things.

House was just as drunk as Chase and he leaned his cane against the wall, but it fell clumsily to the floor with a thunk. He took the fact that Chase had not kicked him out yet as a sign that he would stay the night, and maybe he would even get lucky. House looked Chase over, and unable to resist him standing there in this outfit, he pressed him against the wall and covered his body with his own.

"Is it a present?" He smirked.

"Well, when I bought it I was definitely thinking about you," Chase admitted. He blushed as he undid the top button of his pants and guided House's hand behind him so it could slip underneath. "You have to see for yourself," he whispered against House's neck as he sucked, leaving a hickey.

House's hand wandered obediently down Chase's pants, not knowing what exactly he was looking for. When his hand slid slowly down the cleft of his ass, he felt the plug, and froze. It was so completely unexpected, especially from Chase, and even though he could only feel and not see, he felt a chill run up his spine that was not unpleasant at all. It did not stop him from panicking, however, and slid his hand out from inside his leather pants quickly.

They had not had sex yet, besides the casual hand jobs, blow jobs, and two instances where fingers were involved. Part of House was afraid to get too involved too fast, and get hurt in the end. He was afraid to get too personal, too afraid to get closer to that 'relationship' word he was trying so hard to avoid.

"So you just assumed I was going to fuck you?" He asked, and Chase narrowed his eyes at him.

"No, not assumed. I guess I had hoped…" Chase pulled away from House, thinking perhaps he had gone too far. "We don't have too, I just thought... I mean if you wanted too we could," he rambled nervously, feeling like a fool.

House watched Chase fumble nervously for words and he realized he could not fight it anymore. At this point, it was hurting him not to be with Chase. He could worry about losing him later, but right now, Chase was basically wrapped up in a bow for him, begging for it. He was open and ready, quite literally, and when the day came when Chase left him, at least he could say he’d him once.

House threw everything else aside and shoved his lover hard against the wall. "Shut up," he growled before he covered his mouth with a deep, demanding kiss while his greedy hands came to pry his leather pants off again.

Chase let out a surprised moan and melted against the older man. While House worked open his pants, Chase pulled away from him long enough to yank his shirt over his head, baring his naked chest. A second later, his hands went directly to House's pants, pulling them down and grasping immediately for House's cock. He moaned again when he found House was already hard for him.

"I want you to fuck me," Chase whispered against House's lips.

House practically ripped the pants down, growling with frustration with the way they clung to Chase's body and simply would not come off. He gave up and instead slid his pants down just far enough for him to feel the plug invading Chase.

"Yeah? I'm a little bigger than this tiny little toy of yours. Think you can take it?" He teased. Chase whimpered as House pushed on the plug and it brushed his prostrate.

"I guess we’ll see," Chase gasped out.

House swallowed another whimper from Chase as his hand took control of the plug, fucking him gently with it, toying with him- anything to earn more of those delicious, accented noises of pleasure. If he hadn’t been so drunk, he probably would not have said what he said next.

"I haven't done this," he whispered.

"Done what...?” Chase looked momentarily confused. “Oh… this. You've never been with a guy?" Chase asked, surprised.

House looked at him like he was crazy. House had never even thought about being with another guy before Chase came along. He had never been against it, either, as he had always seen past gender boundaries. He was never really one to follow rules or labels. But he had definitely never done anything with another man.

"Of course not," House barked at him, feeling a little vulnerable when he realized Chase had quite the advantage over him. Suddenly it was not so safe anymore.

"Well then. I'll be gentle," Chase teased him before he pushed House back until the older man felt the back of his legs hit the bed. Chase slipped off his boots and leather pants. He pushed House back even further so the man was sitting, and climbed into his lap completely naked.

House sat down clumsily. A very deep part of him was insecure about sex, because of his leg, but that was something he would never admit to. Chase was young, how could he possibly keep up with him while missing a big chunk of muscle? Immediately, he was back to his default setting- covering up insecurities with teasing words and lewd comments.

"For you, I made the exception. You’ve got a nicer ass than I've seen on any chick," he smirked. His voice was low and raw and lustful.

"How lucky am I then that I have a nice ass," Chase teased back before his impatient hands reached between them and stroked House's cock. He gazed down at it as his slickened hand worked it, and watched as pre-cum pearled at the tip. "Not that you need to be any more arrogant, but your cock will be the biggest I've ever had."

House grinned, liking the idea that he was the biggest cock in Chase's life. It meant a part of Chase would always belong to him, no matter what happened between them. House let his eyes roll into the back of his head when Chase's warm hand stroked his hardness faster, his breathing coming out in short, heavy pants. His cock twitched in his lover's hand, as if it liked the compliment too.

"I figured, considering I'm huge," House chuckled breathlessly. He had always prided himself on having a larger-than-usual cock, and that was maybe one thing he had over all the other men that tried to grope Chase tonight. House's hand came to reach behind Chase and gently fucked him with the plug.

"That why you used this? To fit all of me inside?" He breathed against his mouth.

"I didn't want to waste any time," he nodded as his breathing quickened when House started to toy with him again. House kissed him deeply, his tongue wrestling with Chase's, his hand tangling in his messy blonde hair. His other hand continued to fuck him gently, opening him up even more.

"Then what are you waiting for?" House panted when they finally broke the kiss to breathe.

"I'm waiting for you to pull that plug out and stop teasing me with it," Chase whispered against House's lips.

House smirked, considering that a challenge. "Oh, I'll show you teasing," he growled, and began to fuck him harder with the plug, making sure to stroke his prostate with each thrust.

Chase whined. "House, please," he begged. House gave a smug smile against Chase's panting lips and stilled his movements.

"Since you asked so nicely," he whispered. He slowly slipped the plug out of him, leaving him empty.

Chase impatiently grasped House's cock and lined it up with his entrance before slowly sinking down. It began to get painful when he was almost three-fourths of the way down. He lifted himself back up and sank back down but he still could not take House in all the way. He growled in frustration with himself.

House gasped at the feeling of penetrating Chase, but the boy clenched down on him when the pain was too much. Before he could let Chase hurt himself even more, he grabbed his lover's lips and lifted him off of him. "Take it slow," he whispered in a voice that was so soothing and gentle that it did not sound like himself.

House spun Chase around and landed him on his back on the bed and covered his body with his own. He liked this feeling of having Chase warm and naked body underneath him. He kissed him before his hands parted his legs wide between his own hips. His hand blindly reached for the lubricant he had seen on the bedside table and lathered his own cock up with it generously. He guided it to his entrance and nudged him with the weeping tip. "Tell me when it hurts," he broke the kiss to say. "And tell me when it feels good."

Chase nodded, but he was determined to take all of him no matter what. Knowing he had to, Chase relaxed underneath House. It was amazing how different the man could be in the bedroom. If Cameron knew this about House, he would have to pry her off of him by the hair.

Once again, House was a little more than halfway in before it started to hurt, but Chase just bit his lip to stifle a whimper, not wanting House to know. House felt Chase clamp down on him and knew anyway. The tiny, suppressed whimper broke his cold black heart. He stopped instantly and waited for Chase to adjust.

"You're so tight," he sighed, feeling a little guilty that he was taking so much pleasure in even just being halfway inside of him. But oh, God he felt good. "Relax," he soothed, and one hand came down in between them to stroke Chase's cock slowly in an attempt to get him to relax more. Chase took a deep breath and concentrated on the feel of it and moaned as he tried to thrust into House's hand.

House felt Chase finally relax and he eased himself another inch inside him. His body instantly resisted around him, clenching down, and House saw pain on Chase's face again and he stopped a second time. Having not done this before, House was beginning to panic. He was beginning to think he should not keep trying, because Chase was clearly far from ready, and maybe so was he. Was this all his fault? Was he doing something wrong? Why was Chase not letting him in?

"I don't want to hurt you.” The panic was clear in his voice.

"I'll be okay," Chase tried to assure quickly. "Just keep going," he pleaded, not wanting to ruin this just because his body would not cooperate.

House could not move before Chase opened up to him more, so he distracted them both with a heated kiss. It was beyond frustrating being so close but so far and feeling Chase's tight heat around his throbbing cock but being unable to move. He knew he had to be patient, though, for once in his life.

Chase moaned into the kiss and lost himself in it. His body started to open up more to House's length and Chase wrapped one of his legs higher around his waist. House bit his lip gently and grunted as he held back the urge to drive himself balls deep into Chase and fuck him senseless. The time would come for that, he had to tell himself. House’s hand slid down his chest until he felt the metallic ring of a belly button piercing. He toyed with it gently.

"I like this,” he grinned.

"If you tell anyone at work about it, you won't get to see it again," Chase threatened teasingly, if only to distract himself from the ache. House snickered as his thumb circled around his belly button.

"Yeah? You think I'm gonna give anyone else a reason to see you half naked? I don't think so," his voice was low and intimate, and his hips began to rock against him, not thrusting, but trying to open Chase up to him being halfway inside. But still, Chase was too tight to push in further. "I... I don't think I'm gonna fit..."

Chase was starting to get upset. “But I want you too,” he pouted.

That pout.

That pout would do House in every time, without fail. He could not resist it, and suddenly he was tired of waiting for Chase to adjust and open up when he knew it would not happen on its own. He shifted so he could brace himself and Chase for what he was about to do. "I'm... I'm gonna have to try and force it. Just relax and let me in," he warned him, and Chase nodded in agreement before he used all his strength to force himself deeply inside Chase. Immediately, he felt him break.

A scream slipped out of Chase before he could stifle it. He could not help it, it felt like he had been ripped in two and his eyes welled up from the pain and tears ran down his face before he even realized it. Chase's scream of pain had shot through House and he panicked, knowing he had gone too far. He knew that pulling out would hurt just as much as forcing himself in, now that Chase was torn, but he had to do it fast, like ripping off a band aid. Bracing Chase down on the bed, he pulled himself out as gently but as quickly as possible. He closed Chase's legs and held him close.

"Okay, okay. You're okay," he soothed through gentle whispers, and he wiped Chase's tears away with a thumb. Chase was mortified. When House wiped away his tears, he was even more embarrassed and buried his face in House's neck, his hand coming up to hide his face even more.

"Sorry," he mumbled in his hiding place.

House shook his head, but let Chase hide. "I don't want to hear you apologize. It's not your fault."

Chase was not one to talk about his feelings. He was almost as bad a House with that. He had felt as if he failed, like House would not want to continue whatever it was they had now. He did not realize that his body had started to shake in House's arms, and House became more concerned than ever.

The older man winced with discomfort in his leg as he sat up and dragged Chase up with him, hoping the change in position would help them both. He settled Chase on his good leg on his lap. "Hey. Breathe steady for me, calm down," he instructed gently, going into doctor mode. "Calm down, baby," He whispered, using an endearment he knew would help soothe him. Chase took deep breaths but it did not help his nerves, so he opened his mouth to ramble.

"I'm so sorry. We can try again. You don't have to stop seeing me because of this because I can do it and I'm usually really awesome at sex so you won't regret it," he sobbed, babbling uncontrollably.

House knew what was happening. Chase thought House only wanted him for sex, so when the boy could not do it, he felt like House was going to dump him. He thought now he was worthless to him. Another time and place, and House may have fed into this destructive way of thinking because it kept Chase close to him without keeping him too close. But Chase was still crying, he was still in pain, and it was House's fault. He could not lie to him now.

"Shh," he soothed, trying to quiet his ramblings that were doing nothing to calm him down. "I know you're awesome at sex, sweetheart. Stop apologizing."

Chase sighed, obviously not believing House, but too distracted by the sweet pet names he was calling him and how uncharacteristically gentle he was being, and he finally calmed. He relaxed more and more until he was finally asleep, his face still buried in House’s neck.

Chase did not know this, but House stayed with him all night, only sleeping when he was sure his lover's heart rate was normal and his breathing was labored and he was far away in dreamland, a place the pain could no longer reach him.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

House woke up early the next morning before Chase, and left before the boy could know he spent the entire night by his side.

Shortly after, Chase woke alone and figured he had screwed things up permanently. He showered quickly and ate breakfast before he went to work and pretended like nothing was wrong. He was an expert at pretending that everything was alright when it was not, and he went through the motions of the day robotically. He avoided both House and Charles equally and hid in the shadows of the hospital, doing House’s clinic duty and running lab work. Luckily for him, Charles was diagnosed and treated and was starting to get better. He would be released soon, and Chase could then finally breathe.

Chase knew House must be avoiding him as well, because hiding from the older doctor would not be as easy if he were not. He did not know why, but the thought crushed him. Even Foreman, who was usually oblivious to everything that went on around him, had commented that House had not tortured him at all today.

It nagged him until the moment when he got a page from House, telling him to come to his office. He shook nervously, but hesitated only for a moment before he walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me?" Chase asked nonchalantly and shut House’s office door behind him.

House smirked when his lover walked into the room, akin to how a middle school delinquent would walk into the principal's office. Part of him feared that maybe Chase had a change of mind after last night and did not want to continue whatever they had together. Perhaps that was why he had left so early in the morning, and perhaps that was why House had waited so long to speak to him. He had decided, however, that he was not going to let Chase go that easily.

"Just wanted to see if your limp was worse than mine," House teased gently.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm fine," he tried to reassure, even if he did not sit as easily as he normally would have. Truth be told, he had been avoided sitting all day.

"Wanna have a limping contest?" House challenged, now that he had broken the ice between them. "You want me to get you a cane so we can be one of those matching couples?" He smirked. It was the first time he called them a couple, and the word brought a smile to Chase’s lips.

"I'm pretty sure I would beat you," Chase replied back cockily. House watched that smile hint across his beautiful, full lips with amazement.

"I'd beat you with a sitting down competition," he shot back at him.

Chase shrugged. "I'll heal... and then maybe we can try again?" He asked tentatively, taking a few steps forward until he had moved around the desk separating them and was standing in front of a seated House. House smirked and relaxed against the back of his office chair. It would be a long time before he was going to risk hurting him like that again, and they would have to think of a way to ease into it better. He could still hear Chase's scream.

"I guess all your other boy toys were teeny tiny," he teased instead of answering him.

"Last time I bottomed, I was fourteen," Chase shrugged, but kept the rest vague as he leaned up against House's desk. He wanted to sink to his knees and make it up to his lover, but anyone could walk in on them and Chase did not want to risk his job if someone found out and told Cuddy.

House tried to hide his surprise. He had no idea it had been that long. Suddenly, the reason why it had ended so terribly last night made sense.

"I can't stand and you can't sit," he chuckled, and then looked his lover up and down suggestively. "I bet you can kneel, though."

"I can," Chase said, but looked around at the glass walls that hid nothing. "But maybe I can show you tonight?"

House also looked past Chase at the busy world outside their glass room that offered no privacy. Not only was Chase one of his employees, but he was also half his age and a man. House was not ready to shout it out over the balcony quite yet. Besides, he kind of liked sneaking around. It made it more exciting. More importantly, it made it just between them. If others got involved, they might ruin it, if House did not ruin it for them.

"You know, you still owe me a lap dance," he snickered, knowing that they would have to postpone that, but feeling as though he should remind his lover anyway. He sighed before grabbing his cane and standing up, a little shakily as he tried to hide his wince of pain. Chase was not the only one hurt from their failed attempt at sex last night. His leg was killing him. "But now that I've spoiled my favorite duckling with a workless day, you can be the one to go check the patient's vitals before we leave for the night," he said as he walked past him, knowing this was when the fun would begin.

Chase's smile dropped from his face. "But… he's gotten better with the treatment… and isn't that why we have nurses?" He rambled quickly.

It was true. The man was set to leave tomorrow morning. They were keeping him overnight in case he relapsed, but House was sure he would not. And when would he ever get the chance to do this again?

"Yes, but I'm your boss. I've let you fuck around all day and avoid him. Hell, I let you hide from him all damn week. But now you have to check up on him, give him his last dose of meds for the night. So go, before I fire you." He poked Chase with his cane. He almost felt bad… almost.

Chase tried not to let it show how upset he was, so he simply turned around and left House's office obediently. The patient's room was just down the hall and he took a deep, unsteady breath before walking in. Lucky for him, Charles was asleep. He checked his vitals and wrote them down on the chart and tried not to think about just who the man was.

He placed the chart on the bed while he loaded the drug into the IV. He threw the syringe away and was about to grab the chart and get the hell out of there as quietly as he could, but was startled when Charles grabbed his arm and he suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of the man that had taken away any innocence he had as a child.

"Robbie," Charles said, his voice soft and apologetic, but Chase jerked his arm out of his grip as if he had been burned and turned to leave as quickly as he could.

That was when Chase almost bumped right into House’s broad chest. The older doctor smirked, looking between his lover and the man who had just woken up. "How touching... I just love to see a father and son bonding." He dropped the bomb.

"What?" Chase turned sharply to House, confused, trying to process what he thought he heard.

"Robbie… your parents couldn't have kids, so your father asked me to donate sperm," the man in the bed explained gently, as if it was nothing at all.

"What?!" Chase shouted this time, because he finally understood what this meant. This man who he had feared his entire adolescent life was his father, his biological father. "You... you knew and you still… you sick son of a bitch... you…" He stuttered and slurred but could not get the words out. Suddenly, he felt a wave of sickness wash over him, and ran past House and down the hall to the men's bathroom. That was where he threw himself over the toilet and vomited everything he had eaten that day.

House did not expect it to happen like this. He expected Chase to be angry that House out-ed Charles as his father and he expected Charles to be shocked… but not the other way around. The realization hit him that Chase had not known that Rowan was his father, like House thought he did. That only meant that there was a deeper, darker secret between the two that was far worse than the one House had exposed.

This stopped being a game very quickly. It is all fun and games until Chase gets hurt, House thought to himself. Without hesitation, House followed Chase to the bathroom. He kicked open the bathroom stall where he heard his lover throwing up.

"What was that about? You had to have known," House hoped.

"Go away," Chase demanded, but it was hard to sound convincing while also hugging a toilet. "Get out!" He yelled when House did not move and another wave of nausea hit him.

House rolled his eyes and limped over to the sink to fill a cup of water. He brought it back to the open stall and shoved it in Chase's face. "Drink it," he ordered, knowing he would be dehydrated if he threw up much more. Chase sat back up from the toilet and took the cup and cautiously sipped at it. He closed his eyes and tried to push back memories he did not want to remember. When he felt more in control, he stood up slowly off the floor.

"I'm going home," he told House.

House snickered. He was a blockade in the doorway of the bathroom stall, keeping Chase from escaping. He held the cup against his lips again. "Drink more water," he told him, and felt his forehead for a fever, just in case. Chase batted House's hand away irritably but he did drink more water as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm guessing you did a DNA test," he whispered, not looking at his lover.

The thought of someone touching Chase as a young boy, of taking advantage of him, churned his stomach as well. If he had known, if he had realized it before, he would have spared Chase from this at all costs. "Naturally. Two of them." He took a wet paper towel and patted his lover’s forehead to cool him down.

"Of course,” Chase growled, trying not to break down in front of House. He needed to leave before he did. "Let me out," he insisted, but in trying to push the older and surprisingly stronger man out of the way, he ended up wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face in his shoulder. His breath hitched as he tried to hold the tears back.

House was not surprised when Chase all but collapsed against him. He did not wrap his arms around him but he did not push him away. He did not move at all, but allowed Chase to hang on him and bury his face in his shoulder. Aside from last night, he had not seen Chase this upset before.

"I’ll kill him," he whispered angrily under his breath, knowing what the bastard had done and wishing he could bash his head in with his cane.

"It doesn't matter, it was a million years ago," Chase whispered softly, his voice muffled against House’s shirt. He let go of his older lover to quickly wipe his eyes.

House was not used to this uncomfortable feeling of regret in his chest. It did not mix well with the barely controlled anger towards their soon-to-be former patient. He thought of what to say to make Chase feel better, to make up for what he had done, now that he wished he could have kept Chase in the dark about this.

"You should pick a place to go to dinner tonight," he whispered, because he knew that might brighten his lover’s teary eyes. He could take him out for once, and this time, not to a gay bar to pimp him out.

"Maybe we can do that tomorrow night. I'm not really up to doing anything. I think I'll just stay home," Chase mumbled, because although normally he would have jumped at the offer, the thought of being around people right now made him cringe.

House clenched his jaw. This was the end, he thought to himself. He thought he had finally pushed too far and now he would end up just as alone as he was before. This time, however, he would truly deserve it.

"Well then I'll come by with take out."

"I don't think I could eat anything if I tried," Chase admitted. "I really just want to go home and crawl in bed."

House could not accept that as an answer. "Fine, I'll take you home," he decided. Chase was too much of a mess to drive right now, anyway, and it would give House an excuse to linger even when he did not deserve him now. "Come on," he tried to coax Chase along.

Chase let House walk him through the hospital and into the parking lot. The car ride to his apartment was mostly silent, with the exception of the radio, which was not at its usual extreme volume. When they pulled in and parked, Chase finally woke up enough to realize they were not at his apartment building but at House's condo instead.

"This isn't my flat," Chase stated, confused as to why House would have brought him here when he said all he wanted was to go home.

"Oops," House shrugged, as if it was all one big well planned mistake. He parked the car, grabbed his cane, and stepped out. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, get out of the car."

Chase frowned but stepped out and followed House into the condo anyway. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but it did not look like that was going to happen. After all, House never let him stay the night. He slumped down onto House's couch as soon as they walked in.

House grabbed a beer and limped over to stare at Chase. "The bed is that way," he pointed to the bedroom down the hall.

"You're letting me stay the night?" Chase asked, clearly surprised.

House rolled his eyes. "No, I'm asking for that lap dance now," he growled sarcastically. "Yes, I'm letting you stay the night."

"Oh… okay," Chase stuttered, looking down at his hands instead of at House. He was tired and confused and all he wanted to do was sleep and forget this day had ever happened. "I guess I'll go to bed then," he announced, standing up to walk into the bedroom. He was not sure if House would even be joining him, so he stripped down to his boxer briefs and got under the warm covers of the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

House walked into the dark bedroom a few minutes later and found the younger man passed out, as he expected. The awkward transition into sleeping overnight together just might be surprisingly easy, House thought. He had wanted Chase with him tonight so he could see with his own eyes that he was alright. He was still trying not to think about Chase's molester sitting safe in the hospital when really House should have killed the bastard when he had the chance.

House eventually slept, rubbing his leg and laying on his back on the opposite side of the bed as Chase, feeling his warmth as if from miles away.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chase woke slowly, feeling for once as if he had actually gotten some sleep, but still felt emotionally exhausted as he rolled over to face a sleeping House. Chase forgot about his issues for the moment. He shifted on his side and sat up on his elbow so he could look down at House's sleeping form. He could not believe House had actually slept in the same bed as him all night.

House awoke to pain in his leg. He was groaning before he was even fully awake, and he knew right away this would be a bad day. He reached blindly for the Vicodin on the bedside table, not having the energy or the willpower to open his eyes to face reality yet. However, reality came too soon enough when instead of grabbing the pill bottle he grabbed the warm and mostly naked body of Chase.

Chase reached to hand House his pills, since he figured that was what the older man was after. "Good morning," he said softly, handing him the bottle. House clumsily downed a few pills immediately, but knew relief would not come soon enough. The pain was so blinding he didn't even have time to consider the fact that Chase and him were in bed together.

"Rub my leg," he demanded.

Chase raised an eyebrow at the demand but did as he was told, since it looked as if House was in a lot of pain. He pushed the covers back and reached down to start massaging the tense muscles of his lover’s leg.

House felt some immediate relief and sighed deeply, forcing himself to relax on the bed. All he could do then was concentrate on his breathing and concentrate on Chase's skillful and careful hands working away his cramp. This was not a part of himself he allowed others to see freely. It was part of the reason he had waited so long to let Chase spend the night in his bed.

When Chase felt the tense muscle begin to relax under his hands, he began to lay kisses on House's damaged thigh, and his lips worked their way up House's chest. Sex would take both their minds off a great many things, despite the fact he was still sore from there last encounter. "Wanna fuck me?" He mumbled against House's skin.

House finally began to fight the pain when Chase kissed up his body. His cock began to harden, and the growing erection was not very concealed through the thin boxer briefs. He breathed heavy now, not just from the pain anymore. "I always wanna fuck you," he admitted in a low voice, and a smile played on his lips. "But you're not healed yet."

"I don't care," Chase said, sucking House's nipple into his mouth before biting down lightly. "I want you too," he pleaded, because feeling anything right now, pleasure or pain, would be better than feeling nothing at all.

Of course, House knew why Chase needed it. It may be the one thing that could heal him from the inside out, to make him forget. And House wanted it just as badly. He wanted to claim Chase as his own, feeling like Charles had too tight of a hold on him even still. But he did not want to hurt him again.

"I'm going to finger you and you'll tell me if it hurts," he breathed, and reached for the bottle of lube. Chase nodded enthusiastically as straddled House's hip, his hands still resting on House's chest. He had no intentions of telling House if it hurt.

House gazed hungrily at Chase's body until his eyes settled on the tight, dark blue boxer briefs he wore. House cupped his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze before practically ripping the briefs off of him. "These are from here on outlawed in my bed," he ordered teasingly. He was in no rush this time, and he wanted to take it slow to avoid what happened last time.

"I think I can do that," Chase told him. "No boxers in bed... I think I like this rule. I think you should have to follow it too."

House chuckled and slid his own boxer briefs down enough for his erection to practically burst out and hit Chase on the thigh. "He won't mind it," he grinned, referring to his cock as ‘He’. House took himself and Chase in one hand and stroked them both together.

Chase moaned and thrust into House's hand. "He would be happier inside of me," Chase said, not wanting to get distracted.

House panted as he continued to stroke both their cocks together. Chase was making it very hard to resist him, the way he was thrusting on top of him like this. He wished he knew the right thing to do, for once in his life. But when did he ever do the right thing?

"Yeah, he would be really happy. But he doesn't want to hurt you again."

Chase pouted and wanted to push it but did not want to make House angry. He could not help but to emit a soft whining noise before he leaned down and capturing House's lips with his own. Chase's whine cut into House’s cold heart, and he would have given Chase anything at that moment. He kissed him deeply, passionately, while he let go of their cocks to generously coat his fingers in lube.

"You're the most spoiled duckling," he told him, in case he ever doubted, when he broke the kiss right before guiding a lubed finger to his entrance and sliding it gently inside of him.

"I certainly hope you aren't spoiling anyone else like this," Chase chuckled, and moaned as House's finger entered him and rocked his hips.

House was surprised at how fast Chase had healed. He still had to be sore, but the tears inside of him were gone. He wanted then to forget everything and drive his cock deep inside him, but if this was going to work, he would have to stretch him slowly. He smirked as Chase rode his finger and entered a second, scissoring him before striking the sweet spot inside of him.

"Why? Jealous?" He taunted with an arrogant smirk. He hoped Chase was indeed very jealous.

"No... yes... maybe a little," he panted, and arched his back as House entered another finger. "Oh god," he gasped as those fingers found his prostrate.

House watched his lover's face for signs of pain as he finger-fucked him harder and rougher, but only found genuine bliss in his soft features. He slipped a third finger inside him, stretching him more. "Liar. You want me to yourself." He teased.

Chase paused as House slipped a third finger in and let House stretch him. "This could be true," Chase admitted, closing his eyes as he worked on relaxing.

House immediately recognized Chase's sudden discomfort in the way that he clenched down around that third finger. House gingerly slipped his fingers out of him, and ignoring his own discomfort in his leg, flipped them around so Chase was lying on his back. The younger man’s legs still spread, House was a gentle pressure on top of him. This position was better to prepare him in, House hoped. "You have to relax. Should have given you a Vicodin," he grinned, only half joking, before he slipped his fingers back inside of him, immediately finding his sweet spot and stroking it.

"I am relaxed," Chase insisted, but he knew it was pointless when House could tell he was lying. "I want you to fuck me anyway."

"Mmmm," was all House could moan as he explored inside of Chase, stretching him again with three fingers, wanting him to stop clenching down on him. He continued to work him while his other hand reached for the bottle of Vicodin, taking out two, and placing them purposefully on the edge of his tongue before he kissed Chase deeply, thus transferring the pills into Chase's mouth and not ending the kiss until he was sure they had gone down his throat. "You'll get fucked, baby. Don't you worry," he smirked.

Chase was caught off guard by House slipping him the pill. He had been too focused on House's fingers and House's tongue to realize what was happening at first, but he swallowed anyway, and spread his legs wider for his lover. As long as House fucked him, he would do anything.

The Vicodin was time released, fast acting, but not fast enough. House would have to distract him and himself while it kicked in enough. So he kissed him again, deeply and noisily, fucking him a little harder with his three fingers.

"I'll fuck you so good that you won't think about anyone else. I'll break you so you will only be mine," he promised in a low, rough voice spoken directly against his lips.

That made Chase think of things he really did not want to think about, like the fact that he already felt broken, even if it was not in the way House meant. "Shut up and fuck me then," Chase growled, a little testily.

House liked Chase's anger. It reminded him that the boy was not entirely ruined by what had happened the day before. He reached his spare hand up to grab a fistful of Chase's blonde hair and pulled him roughly to lay as flat as he could onto the bed, hopefully quieting anymore pretty, angry protests.

"I'll fuck you when you're good and ready. I'm not done playing with you," he snickered. His fingers continued to work him open, and after a few more minutes, he pulled his head back to look at how dilated Chase's eyes were.

"How do you feel?" He asked in a moment of seriousness, because the dilated eyes he was looking into were not just glazed over from lust but from the Vicodin.

Chase went limp in House's hold. "Horny and drugged up, now fuck me!" He demanded, still not giving up.

House grinned and grabbed both of Chase's wrists, pinning them above his head in one swift motion. He slipped his fingers out of Chase, settling his own hips down between Chase's legs. "You, my pretty little wombat, are my subordinate. Is that any way to talk to your boss?" He teased.

Chase whined. He was so hard he was hurting, and he had been so close to coming. "House, please," he begged.

House just stared for a moment down at the flushed and ready body of Chase, his legs spread, his cock hard and aching and his slim chest heaved with his unsteady breathing. It was enough to make House cum right then and there, but he had other plans.

House dipped his head to lick up the length of Chase's shaft, something he never had done before, nor had ever considered doing, but he was past the point of boundaries then. Chase cried out, and House moaned at the taste and went back to his looming position over the younger man. "Shhhh, baby," he soothed, and grabbed the lube to quickly lather up his own cock.

"I need to cum," Chase practically whimpered as his own hand flew to his aching cock.

House panicked, not wanting it to end so soon. He roughly pinned his wrists above his head, preventing him from relief. "Not yet," he growled, and thrust his hips against Chase, his cock sliding up the cleft of his ass. He planned on making Chase cum over and over, but not before he started having his way with him. He tried to suppress a moan of his own as he slid just the tip of his cock into Chase. "Relax," he soothed him, because it was happening.

Chase relaxed but warned, "I won't last very long."

House sat up on his knees, settled between Chase's legs as he guided his cock farther inside of him until he was halfway in. "You really think you'll just be cumming once?" He panted, smirking down at him arrogantly. With a hand guiding his cock, he thrust in and out of him, hoping Chase would open up to him enough to impale him all the way.

"I hope not," Chase moaned as House moved further into him, but not far enough. "I can take it... please," he pleaded, not wanting his lover to hold back.

House hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt him like he had before. But already, Chase was more relaxed, more open to him, and he was begging for it in a way that made it impossible for him to resist. Leaning over Chase, he grunted as he thrust forward until he was finally fully impaled inside of him.

“Fuck, that's good..." He exhaled, not realizing he had been holding his breath. His cock throbbed inside of him as he waited for the tight muscles squeezing him to adjust. House had never done this before, not with another man, but already it was better than anything he had ever felt before.

Chase cried out when House was finally impaled him completely, but there was no pain in his voice. "Better be better than good," he panted out, the drug making him braver and say things out loud that he would usually keep to himself.

House was speechless and braced himself above Chase to pull out and thrust to the hilt inside of him again. He was tight, unbelievably tight, but his body was taking him so well. He gave him only another moment to adjust before he began a rough rhythm, thrusting Chase's entire body up to bounce with each movement. Chase's nails scratched down House's back and his legs wrapped tighter around the older man’s waist as he pulled him deeper into him with every thrust.

"You feel so good inside of me," he moaned.

House let his head fall back as he fucked Chase hard and deep, holding onto those toned legs he loved so much as he slammed into him. "God, you're so tight..." He exhaled, the headboard pounding against the wall with the force of their movements. His eyes landed on Chase's, those glazed over oceans of aquamarine that showed so much need.

Chase pulled House down into a messy kiss. He knew he was going to cum too early, but he could not stop it. He moaned into House's mouth as his cum covered both their chests without even a hand on his cock. He felt totally relaxed and his legs dropped down from House's waist and he continued kissing him, encouraging House to fuck him as long as he needed too.

It took every ounce of House's willpower to stop himself from falling over the edge with him, but he wanted this to last. He wanted to prove to his much younger lover that he could give him what he needed in bed better than some clumsy handed boy Chase's age. He wanted to be different than all his other lovers. He wanted to be the only one.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled, and slid the large palm of his hand down his lover's chest, down the stream of cum that was still hot on Chase's skin. He swiped the sticky fluid across Chase's bottom lip before diving into another deep kiss, tasting him in it. Chase moaned into the kiss. The drugs and the orgasm had left him in a pleasant haze, and he just laid back and enjoyed the tremors and aftershocks as his lover pounded into him.

House stopped pounding into him when he felt his own orgasm ride in his body too quickly. He did not want it to end this fast. He leaned over Chase's body, still deeply impaling him, and looked him over slowly. He wanted Chase to be hard again.

Chased groaned in protest, but the sound was swallowed up by House's lips. House deepened the kiss, his hands roaming all over Chase, owning him completely. They smoothed up and down his parted thighs, up and down his flat chest, over his nipples. The older man moaned into the kiss just to feel the vibrations through his lover's body and up his cock that was throbbing inside of him. Chase arched his body when House's hand brushed over his chest, and Chase pushed House up a bit so that he could look down between them, studying the way their bodies looked conjoined like this.

"You're inside of me... all the way?" He asked, sounding amazed.

House grinned. He was still breathing heavy, still incredibly turned on. "Yeah," he told him. "Feel good?"

Chase cursed when House focused on his nipples again. "It feels amazing," he said, his cock starting to harden again between them. "Is your leg okay? We could change positions if you want."

House did not want to think about his leg at a time like this. "I plan to," was all the warning Chase got before House slipped out of him only long enough to flip him over onto all fours, spreading his legs, and slamming back into him with firm hands on his hips before he could close up again. "Mmmm, fuck..." He breathed.

Chase figured it probably was not normal to get so turned on from being manhandled. He moaned in the new position and bit his lip to stifle it. He spread his legs wider and braced his weight on his forearms when House slammed back into him. He leaned forward then back, trying to fuck himself on House's cock, not able to wait any longer.

At first, House held his own hips still, letting Chase fuck himself. He moaned and let his head fall back as his lover's ass thrust against him. But House was never a passive lover for long, and soon he took control with firm, wide hands on Chase's slim hips as he pulled back to thrust into him harder. He grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair and exposed his neck, leaning over even as he pounded into him to leave a mark there.

Chase let out a whimper when House grabbed his hair, but the sound turned into a moan as House sucked and nibbled on his neck. He reached behind him to let his fingers tangle in House's hair as he pulled him closer.

"Harder."

House's thrusts became rougher, more aggressive, as he slammed into Chase. He sat up, bringing his younger lover up against him, continuing to pound up into him. His hands came down to his slim hips, a part of him House secretly worshipped. "Touch yourself," he demanded.

Chase was panting hard as if he could not quite catch his breath. His hand wrapped around his cock obediently and it did not take but a couple of strokes before he was coming again, screaming as he did, because House kept hitting that spot inside him that made fireworks explode behind his closed eyes.

When Chase clenched down on his cock and came, House growled and with another hard thrust he emptied himself deep inside of him. He bit down on the boy's shoulder as he did to stifle a scream of his own and they both collapsed onto the bed.

Chase panted into the pillow, and House's weight was a comfortable one on top of him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes, starting to drift off to sleep. His problems could wait till the light of morning. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the thought of being with someone else, even if that person did not feel the same way he felt about them.

House pulled out of Chase slowly, not wanting to hurt him, and laid down on his back. He reached for the Vicodin, knowing that when the pleasant haze of orgasm wore off, he would not be so pain free. They had a few hours before they had to go to work.

House swung an arm loosely over Chase's waist as he drifted back to sleep.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Chase woke early the next morning, and everything that happened yesterday came crashing back to him. He attempted to scoot slowly out from under House's hold. He wanted to make an easy escape and slip away before House woke, but his body was heavy on top of him and his wiggling just stirred the older man awake. Once Chase realized he was stuck, he gave up and buried himself back in the covers.

House knew he was going to be late for work if he did not hurry with his shower. When he saw Chase still collapsed stomach first on the bed, however, he could not resist but to kiss down his back and down the curve of his ass. He spanked him, not hard enough to hurt him, but definitely enough to wake him up.

Chase yelped at the smack to his ass. He tried to bury his face further into the pillow. He suddenly felt as though one attempt to get out of bed had been too many. "Leave off," he mumbled into the pillow, intent on sleeping the day away.

House snickered and kissed the sore, reddened area on his ass. He bit his other cheek, in case he had drifted off again. "Rise and shine, lazy wombat. Your boss is here. He says even if you are a good fuck, you still need to go to work and do his clinic duty."

"I'm not going. I'm calling in sick," Chase mumbled, snuggling down into the covers. Charles should be getting discharged today, and he was not going to take a chance at running into him.

House knew from the very beginning that sleeping with Chase would make the boy lose all respect for him as his boss and his superior. He knew it would be hard to separate their relationship from their work. Chase knew where he stood, and he knew he was House's favorite toy. He knew he did not have to do what he said anymore.

"Awww, is widdle Robbie sick? Well good, ‘cause guess where I'm headed? A hospital." House spanked him again. “Get up or you're fired."

Chase groaned and rolled over so he could glare at House. "Fine, but you have to drop me off at my apartment and I'll take the bus in," he ordered.

House rolled his eyes, knowing by Chase's tone that he had no intentions of going to work today. "No, you won't. You think now just because I let you spend the night I'll let you get away with skipping work?"

"I let you fuck me. I think that entitles me to skip one day of work!" Chase yelled angrily. There was no way he was going to let House bullying him into going into that hospital.

House knew Chase better than to believe a word he was saying, but it did not make it hurt any less to hear it. "Are you kidding me? You begged like a slut to be fucked! I had no plans to touch you at all!" He shouted back. He was not quite sure why he did not let Chase be alone that night, but he sure as hell did not expect sex until Chase was throwing himself at him.

Chase pushed the covers back, searching for his clothes so he could get out of there as quickly as possible. He knew it was not House he was upset with, but his lover was right there with him when he woke up miserable, and he was getting the brunt of Chase's anger even if he did not deserve it.

"Yeah, you’re just an innocent bystander that got seduced by his employee," Chase snorted.

House’s glare was venomous. If he let him get away with this, House would really feel like he had lost control and like Chase was running the show. "I think you're forgetting who is in charge here," he growled. "If you miss work just because you think you are entitled to, you're fired. It's the rule for every one of my employees and you don't get special treatment just because you put out."

Chase found his pants and jerked them on, not even bothering to look around for his boxers. He paused when House spoke. "I can't go in today," he spoke softer. He was not going to say why. That would just make everything too real.

House threw on his clothes as well, stopping only to rub his leg. "If it makes you feel any better, I won't make you wish our patient a happy farewell. But you are going to work if you want to keep your damn job."

Chase was more than willing to risk his job to avoid confrontation with Charles. "Then I guess I don't want to keep it!" Chase yelled, and even though he regretted it almost immediately, his expression remained stern.

House shrugged like he could not care less. Chase would run back to him begging for his job back, and probably more sex, before House could miss him and before the others could ask questions. "Okay," he agreed simply. He gathered up the rest of his things after downing a handful of Vicodin. "I'm late. Find your own cab home." And with that, he limped out of the room, and a minute later, Chase heard the door shut.

It took a while for it too really sink into Chase’s stubborn mind that he had just quit his job. In fact, it did not really hit him until he got home. He had made a hasty decision based on his fears and anxieties, and now he regretted it. Yet part of him always knew his relationship with House could not have worked out. It was better to end things now, before he got in deeper than he already was.

***

House told the others that Chase was sick. He knew that he would come back, one way or the other. He did not know why he was still protecting him, even after he had decided that he needed to be his boss first and secret lover second. But he had to believe that Chase would come back to him. After he beat Charles to a bloody pulp with his cane, of course.

House made a bee line for his patient's room, slamming his cane down on his snack tray in a violent crash and slamming one of Chase's childhood pictures down in front of the man. "That turn you on? You're a sick bastard. But hey, you already know that," he snickered down at him.

"Where did you get those? And I don't think I like what you are accusing me of. What exactly did Robert tell you?" Charles asked in a perfectly tranquil voice.

House snatched the picture back. It was his now, never to fill this man's thick wallet ever again. He rolled his eyes, relaxing while Charles’ muscles stiffened visibly. The machines he was hooked up to sped up.

"Oh, so we're going to play that game? Your denial doesn't fool me anymore than it fools you," he grinned.

"There's no way you can prove anything… so what is the point of this confrontation?"Charles pointed out snidely.

House laughed. He reached over to snatch the IV out of Charles’ hand as unnecessarily violent as possible, and reached under the sheet to pull his catheter out even more roughly. "Oh, I don't have to prove anything. In fact, I'm letting you go free. You know, for Robbie's sake," he shrugged.

Charles winced at the rough handling. "Of course… for Robert's sake," Charles gritted out through clenched teeth in pain. "I couldn't help but notice how attached you yourself seem to be to the boy."

House wanted to bash his skull in with his cane right then and there. He had to lean it against the wall so that he would not. He knew that he was going to make sure this man suffered the way he deserved to suffer.

"What can I say? He's a good lay. Got a mouth like a Hoover."

Charles could not tell if the doctor was being serious or not. "How does your boss feel about you sleeping with your staff? I'm sure that is against the rules."

House laughed again. He had often wondered what Cuddy would say. She would be shocked, and it would be fun to watch the jealousy flash across her face. But still, she probably would not do a thing to stop it. In fact, she would probably be happy that someone is sharing the responsibility of taking care of House.

"Oh, but daddy raping you? That's not nearly as bad," he shot at him.

Charles leaned back against his pillows. "If that is true, then it explains the boy's attraction to you. An older authority figure. He is just replacing you with me. I wonder who he thinks about when you are fucking him," he said cruelly.

"You're right," House responded mockingly. He knew he should have stopped by now, but every time he hoped he was having the final say in the matter, Charles would say something else. "He misses his daddy raping him."

That silenced Charles for a moment before he sneered, "You can't prove anything."

House did not realize that that silence was exactly what he had been waiting for. It was just the right amount of hesitation, of speechlessness, and House caught a whiff of fear. He grinned, knowing now he could walk away.

House grabbed his cane and shot Charles one last look. It was one he was sure the other man would remember many, many years from now from behind a barred cell. "That won't be necessary," he replied simply, and turned to walk out.

House had planned ahead. That morning, he had gathered child pornography and a variety of illegal drugs together in a big pile and smeared Charles' DNA all over it. When finally he was satisfied, he hid them in his briefcase. House passed by the nurses who were on their way to bring Charles' his clothes, and stopped them. "His belongings will have to be sanitized in case they are infected before he can be discharged. Make sure it's thorough.”

***

By the end of the day, the police had arrested Charles and were working on getting a court order to investigate his house for more evidence. Not knowing of any of this, Chase kept busy by cleaning and re-cleaning his apartment. He needed to keep busy so he would not have to think about the other huge mess in his life. When he had alphabetized his DVD collection and could take no more, he knew he needed to at least look for another job. He grabbed his laptop and collapsed on the couch.

House knocked on Chase's door shortly after, hearing music in the background and the smell of microwave pizza. He held a new case file in his hand. When Chase did not immediately open the door to him, he knocked again, even louder.

Chase opened the door hesitantly, and when he saw who it was, he eyed his boss warily. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not opening the door enough for House to come in.

House smirked. He was bigger and stronger, despite his bum leg, and he pushed past the blonde with ease and forced his way into the apartment. "Well, you called in sick today. I wouldn't be the caring boss and doctor I am without stopping by to offer my warm bedside manner." He looked around the apartment. He had cleaned... how pathetic. "Oh, and we got a case. I thought you might want to catch up." He slammed the folder against Chase's chest.

Chase looked down at the folder and then back at House in confusion. He angrily pushed the file back at House. "You said I didn't have a job if I didn't come in today. So I don't have a boss or a case."

House rolled his eyes. This was not about having a boss or a case or a job. It was about them and their relationship. Chase was pushing him away, but House was not ready to give him up just yet. "Oh, so you're still playing that game? Listen... if I fire you, good luck at finding another job. No one else will want you."

"I'm a good Doctor…" Chase argued in a way that made it obvious he did not believe it himself.

House wanted to tell him what he had done, what he had done for him, but he could not. "You're a great doctor," he agreed in a rare moment of honesty, "But as pretty as you are, no one's going to hire you after you've been fired for not showing up to work."

This felt a little like blackmail and Chase really should not be surprised. It was not like he had even missed a day of work before this. "Fine, but if I come back to work, I don't think we should sleep together anymore," Chase muttered, because he had enough complications in his life and he did not want to add ‘loving someone who would never love him back’ to that list.

House's face remained expressionless even as Chase dropped that bomb on him. "So that's what this is about?" His voice was thick with anger and his hands clenched into fists. It was all happening so soon. He had only gotten a taste of Chase. He had only just gotten close to him, and now he was being pushed away. "You used me to forget about your daddy issues and now you're dumping me?" He accused.

Chase crossed his arms over his chest defensively and glared at House. "Let's be honest, it would have never worked out. It's not like we could have actually had a relationship with all the secrecy. I need to have a normal relationship, for once."

House almost laughed at that. Normal? That was something neither of them was capable of. House had been dreading this moment since they first started fooling around, but he never expected it to hurt this much; he never expected to resist it, either.

"A normal relationship? Good luck with that. The fact that you were with me at all says that's not what you really want." He took a few steps closer to Chase until he was towering over him.

Chase backed up until his back hit the wall and he could not go anywhere else. "You're not making this easy. You can't know what I want or what I need. Only I can know that and I just... I just can't do this with you."

Another step forward and Chase was trapped, even if they were not touching at all. "If you wanted something else you would have taken it when I took you to that club," he pointed out, even though he did not know where this confidence was coming from.

Chase's hands came up to brace himself against House's chest. "I'll go back there and take it now," he threatened, hoping House would get the point as he tried to shove House away from him.

House shoved Chase's chest back, but backed off of him. He did not want to seem like he was pushing him, the same way his father had pushed him into something he did not want. Charles' words still ran through his conscious, telling him that maybe Chase only slept with House to punish himself.

"Fine, go, Catwoman," he shrugged, as if he did not care anymore. This was it, it really was. Chase would be gone from his life forever. "Oh, but one more thing. How are the jails in Australia? I sent your father there."

It took a second for Chase to realize House was not talking about Rowan. "He's not my father… What are you talking about?"

House smirked, looking Chase up and down. "Little late for denial, sweet cheeks. DNA doesn't lie," he told him with a fake smile. As smart as his youngest duckling was, he was sometimes very dense.

"Being a sperm donor doesn't make him a father," Chase glared, angry that House was bringing this up now. "Why were you talking about jail?"

House rolled his eyes, frustrated at Chase's refusal to see the truth. Sometimes, innuendo was too much for the boy, and House had to tell him straight. "Did you hear me at all? I said Charles is in jail. I sent him there. Do you understand now?!" He took another bold step towards Chase.

Chase was too shocked to speak for a moment before he finally asked, "What...how?"

House shrugged like it was no big deal at all. He limped over to Chase's small kitchen area and popped open the fridge, grabbing a beer without permission as if he meant to stay here. "You know, it's kind of stupid to bring your child porn collection as well as illegal drugs into the hospital when you're going to be treated." He turned around and gave Chase an arrogant smirk to show that he had in fact framed him.

Chase was quiet for moment while he processed that. "You set him up... why would you do that?" He asked.

House opened his beer and took a generous sip. "What, I suddenly need more of a reason to expose a pedophile, other than being a pedophile?" He snorted, still acting as though he did it for other reasons other than revenge for Chase. He had actually expected Chase to get mad at him, not look at him like this, with his blue-green eyes wide and hopeful.

Chase wanted to see more than was there, that was all. He looked away from House. "Well, good for you, now get out of my apartment," he said, trying to sound angry, but his voice tired and deflated.

House had expected either Chase to get furious at him or run into his arms. But he did not expect this indifference. It infuriated him. "You ungrateful little bitch," he snarled, "What the hell do I have to do to prove myself to you!"

Chase flinched back at House's words. "I don't know what you want from me! We both know I was just a warm body to get off with, and then you go and do something like this! What the hell am I supposed to do!?"

House threw his hands up in the air and rolled his eyes. He did not know why he was fighting so hard for Chase. But he knew if he walked out now, there was a good chance he would never have this chance again, the chance at happiness. "Oh, please, if I wanted a warm body to get off with I'd just hire a hooker! Why would I want to complicate my life with having an affair with my employee half my age!?" He shouted at him, but he had already said too much. He had already exposed too much of himself. "You're a fucking moron," he growled, and turned around to leave.

Chase watched him go. He kept waiting to feel relieved after the door slammed behind him, but the feeling never came.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

House had nothing left to distract himself from the emptiness inside him, and his leg terrorized him all day. When he came home, he drowned himself in whiskey and Vicodin, desperate to be numb. He kept Chase's pictures as they were his now, and even though it hurt too much to take them out and look at them, just the simple feeling of them in his pocket tormented him.

Chase was haunted all night by an awful feeling that he had royally messed up and he did not sleep at all. He tossed and turned and thought of nothing but House. He stayed strong for two days before he found himself outside House's apartment almost against his own will. He did not know what he would say or what he could do, but he knew he had to make things right. With courage he did not really have, he reached to knock urgently.

House stumbled to the door, unlocking and opening it, not bothering to see who it was first. He thought maybe it was the pizza he ordered. He did not bother to straighten up his appearance, either, and was clad in only a pair of plaid pajama pants with messy hair and a scruffier-than-normal beard. It was a weekend and no case… what else was he going to do but sit around and feel sorry for himself?

Chase was the last person he expected to see knocking on his door. At first, all he could do was stare, still standing in the way of entry. He thought maybe he must be hallucinating this. "Why are you here?" He asked him when finally he could speak.

"I… I wanted to apologize," Chase said, standing awkwardly in the hallway. "Can I come in?"

House sighed and rolled his eyes, standing in the doorway to further block his entrance. "Let me guess. You can't find a new job and are desperate, and you think I'm just gonna let you come back."

"It's not about the job," Chase shook his head. "I... I can't have this conversation out in the hallway. Are you really not going to let me in?"

House sighed again and reluctantly stepped aside to let Chase in. The boy had come here only to torture him, he was sure of it. Maybe he wanted to make peace before running back to Australia, or something ridiculous like that.

Chase let out a breath he did not know he had been holding and entered quickly before House could change his mind. "I didn't mean to push you away."

"So you've come here to apologize for letting me down hard and to try and let me down gently instead? Please, spare me." House would have none of it. His leg ached from standing in the doorway. He reached into his pocket to take out a rattling bottle of Vicodin, swallowing a heavy dose dry.

"No, I wanted to kiss and make up," Chase told him honestly.

That caught House off guard. He never expected Chase to be the one coming to him like this. Suddenly, it was hard to look him in his big, watery, aquamarine eyes. "Why? What do you want from me now?" He accused.

"I want to make it right," Chase answered, moving closer to House. "If you'll let me." He put his hand on House's chest to get his full attention.

House knew he should have backed away, but he remained frozen while leaning on his cane. Chase should never find out the true power he had over House. One look into his eyes from under those heavy lashes… one pleading, accented word, and House would give him anything. The older doctor looked him up and down slowly. "And how are you planning on convincing me?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Chase told him honestly.

House continued to look at Chase skeptically. He did not know why Chase was willing to fight for him. "Why me? We both know you only enjoy sleeping with me as your own method of self destruction."

"I like you. I like you more than I should," Chase admitted softly, "So I enjoyed sleeping with you more than I should have, and it scared me."

House wanted to throw him against the wall and kiss him and show him exactly what he was thinking back but he remained frozen and cold. He could not afford to believe him. This was not going to be the last time Chase hurt him. "You're young. You don't know what you want yet. You think you want me, because I'm an older man, and you have worse daddy issues than me." It hurt House to bring this up again, but Charles' words were haunting him.

The words stung enough that Chase jerked his hand away. "Really? Did you just really insinuate that I want you because I was molested as a child!?" He asked angrily.

"Why else would you want me?" House ached to feel the simple touch of his hand on his chest again. "You're beautiful," he told him suddenly. It was something he never dreamed of saying out loud, especially not with such raw honesty. It took them both off guard. "You could have anyone you batted your pretty little eyelashes at, and you chose a man more than twice your age with a gimp leg and an attitude like an alligator with a hangover?"

Yet again, his insecurities were rearing their ugly heads in Chase's direction. "I want you because you’re brilliant and honest and have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen… and I’ve been attracted to you since the day we met," Chase argued.

House stared, his expression softening somewhat. He did not expect that. "I can't keep up with you. I don't have much to offer, and you want a lot from me."

"You've already proved you can keep up with me," Chase told him softly, taking a brave step forward to wrap his arms around his waist, knowing he was starting to win him over. "And I want you, in any capacity I can get you."

House's grip on his cane tightened when he felt Chase's warm arms around his middle, and he did not move, but did not push him away, either. "You may not realize it now that you're alone and vulnerable and willing to attach yourself to the first man who wanted you back, but you won't want me later. And I can't compete with the men who will take you from me. And I'm not ready or willing to go through that." He stared straight ahead and tried to keep his expression emotionless.

Chase was not going to give up. "Then I guess I will just have to prove myself to you," he said, kissing House's neck as his hands snuck under his shirt.

House sighed as he felt Chase's warm hands smoothing over his chest hair. He could not deny him, not when he was pleading for House to take him back like this, even if he knew this would not be the last time House got hurt.

Chase smiled against House's neck when he felt the older man relax against him. His fingers brushed against House's nipples. "There's a spot on the surgical team open. I applied for it today," he said, hoping House would know this was not about his job anymore.

Alarmed, House took a step back from Chase to look at him. "You're leaving my team?" He accused. He was afraid of losing Chase if he changed jobs. Being Chase's boss had its advantages. It gave him the upper hand he felt he needed to hold the Aussie to him.

Chase knew he had made a mistake instantly. "I thought that was what you wanted. I thought this would make things easier for us."

House just did not like thinking of the distance this would put between them. He turned away from Chase and limped over to his fridge to grab himself a beer. "You think it would be easier to not work under me?"

"No, of course not. I just thought… you being my boss made things more complicated than they already were. But I love working for you, I'm not going to leave if you don't want me too," Chase told him.

House knew that if Chase based his life around him, it was not going to end well. He would just grow to resent him. "Do whatever you want to do. You are more than ready to take a surgeon's job," he muttered passive aggressively.

"I still have a year left of my fellowship with you. So, technically I still have a year to decide... unless I'm still fired," he shrugged.

House snatched up a second beer and offered it to Chase, even though he still refused to meet his eyes. "You never were fired. You were out sick."

Chase took the beer and smiled. "Sick… okay," he agreed. "So, we're like together now… like… really together?" He asked tentatively, hating that he sounded like a fourteen year old girl with a crush.

House chuckled. It sounded like they were asking each other out in the hallways of high school. "I don't know. Do you like like me?" He teased, finally looking his lover in the eyes.

Chase smiled and stepped closer to House. "I like like you."

House could not hold back a sly smile as Chase stepped closer. "You have to work on your convincing skills," he smirked suggestively.

Chase sat his beer down and wrapped his arms around House's neck. "I can be convincing," he pouted up at him.

House chuckled and backed Chase up until his back was pressed against the fridge. "If you put out, you can probably get whatever you want from me," he teased.

"Really? Anything, huh? And all I have to do is have sex with you?" Chase snickered, nipping at House's bottom lip. "I think I like this deal."

House captured Chase's mouth in a kiss when the teasing was too much. "Depends on what you want. List your terms."

Chase moaned when House pulled away. "I just want you," he said honestly.

To distract himself from what was too much of an honest moment, House kissed him again hard, tasting him deeply. "Even if we will never be able to have sex standing up?" He asked, only half teasing. His leg was already starting to hurt him.

"I like sex with you anyway I can get it," Chase answered softly. "Want to move this to the bedroom?"

House would have lifted Chase into his arms and carried him to the bed himself, but he tried not to think about what could be and just think about what he had. He smirked and kissed his soft neck. "We should have make up sex a lot more often," he decided out loud before he smacked Chase softly on the ass and limped off to the bedroom, knowing his lover would follow, spanked bottom and all.

THE END. (There is a sequel!)


End file.
